The Art of Hope
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: With the defeat of the Pillar Men, Joseph should feel relieved. And yet, he couldn't be anymore devastated. He and Caesar survived, but the latter was in a coma. All Joseph could do was sit by his side and wait for him to wake up.


**_Prompt: Sad kiss (_****_Part 1 of 5 Kissing Prompts)_**

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Joseph wasn't sure what he imagined it to be, but this was not it. Frustration, anger, sadness and regret ate away at his heart as he stared at the motionless body in front of him. The body wrapped up in so many bandages that it resembled to a mummy. Only a light, white blanket covered the muscular but broken figure.

By some sort of miracle, the Speedwagon Foundation managed to save Caesar. Nobody has a clear answer as to how, but he survived from being almost crushed to death by the ceiling that fell on him, but barely. He broke many of his bones, the most severe being the ribs. Then there was his left leg. The doctors couldn't save it, so they amputated it. And yet, the biggest issue that Caesar faced was the coma that he was in for the last few weeks. One that Joseph hoped that would end soon.

Joseph wasn't sure if he wanted to cry in sadness or relief. He truly believed his lover died and it was his fault. After all, it was all because of the argument they had that drove the man to fight by himself. It was because the British man went several steps too far by insulting both their forefathers. Something that he _knew_ would piss the other off. If he didn't make that comment, that insult, then Caesar wouldn't have left. He wouldn't have fought with his life on the line. He wouldn't be laying here, in the hospital bed, unconscious and missing a leg.

Guilt began to outweigh the other emotions. Joseph's shoulders heaved down before wincing at the sharp pain in his fractured collarbone. All he could really do now was be by his lover's side. Even if it went against medical advice, he sat in a wheelchair beside the hospital bed. Outside the window, the sun began to set over the horizon. Its orange-red hues coloured the Mediterranean Sea below, matching it to that of the sky. Sharp light cut through into the hospital room with no remorse that it got into the only open green eyes in the room. He knew that once it disappeared, he would have to go back to his room.

Joseph's only hand wrapped around Caesar's closest one. It tightened a bit before relaxing. For once in his life, the 18-year-old was left speechless.

Minutes continued to tick by as the world moved on. Unaware of the sacrifices that a pair of young men made to save it. It was too busy dealing with a horrific war of its own. Not that the pair looked for praise in the first place.

A light knock sounded behind Joseph. He looked up and saw Suzie Q, who gave him an apologetic smile.

"Jojo, it's time to go back to your room." She looked over at a tray filled with food, which she recognized right away. "You haven't eaten again! Jojo, really, now. You can't get better if you don't eat right."

The blond woman wagged her finger at him with a displeased look. The corner of his lips tugged upwards a bit. He gave a weak chuckle.

"Haha, I forgot about it. Sorry."

A sound of displeasure escaped Suzie Q. Her hands rested on her hips with a huff. She looked between the men, taking silent note of the hand holding. She averted her eyes, as if it was invisible to her eyes. Instead, she went to pick up the untouched, cold food. There was no point in leaving it laying around, as Joseph still made no move to touch it. She'd make sure he'd eat tomorrow morning, then.

"I'll put this away and be back soon to take you to your room."

"Whatever you say Q"

His signature laugh rang through the room. Suzie Q petted his head a few times before turning to leave. The door gave a soft click as it closed.

Joseph's smile fell from its position. His green eyes returned to his lover. It didn't escape him the way she looked at his hand gripping Caesar's. This was one of those times that he wondered if she knew of the true nature of their relationship. It should scare him- petrify him even. After all, it was forbidden for a relationship between the same sexes. Any logical person would have contacted the authorities right away. They'd be jailed, or worse, for this so call 'crime'. And yet, the British man knew that he could trust her. It was Suzie Q after all. She was the kindest, quirkiest and with the biggest heart he had the privilege of meeting. If anyone should be let in on the secret, it should be her.

No, he had no issue if she knew the truth. Perhaps that was why she left them alone instead of going through with her original plan. Something that he truly appreciated.

His green eyes stung as his vision began to blur. He leaned over, ignoring the pain, and rested his head beside the intertwined hands. A featherlike kiss pressed against the bandaged fingers. Memories of their warmth as they brushed against his cheek made their way to the surface.

"Please wake up"

Joseph croaked and begged. His head turned for his forehead to press completely against the white sheet.

"I'm an asshole. I'm sorry. You can shout and beat me up to your heart's content. Just wake up."

How was it possible that they knew each other for only a month, and yet these feelings were so strong? Logic dictated that it shouldn't be possible, but reality said otherwise.

"I miss you. I… I love you."

His hand clenched a bit tighter around the other's. Only the sound of the clock on the wall echoed through the room. It tortured him, as it made him realize that time continued to move on. That as it moved on, nothing has changed. His wish, so full of hope and need, laid wasted in the air. What was going to happen if Caesar didn't wake up? If he ended up dying in the end? It wasn't like Joseph was going to be alone. He has friends and family. But the main thing was that he couldn't imagine a life _without_ Caesar. It was unthinkable and he refused to accept that as reality.

Then, underneath his heavy hand, there was a twitch. One that didn't belong to him.

Joseph's breathing stopped. His heart pounded in his ears, making him deaf to every other sound around him. Slowly, and carefully, minding his injuries, he sat up. His eyes moved up the body towards the head. Another finger twitched, as one by one, they curled closed then open. Joseph let go from shock.

"Caesar…?"

Joseph whispered. His now free hand moved to cope the left bandaged cheek. The eyelids twitched before opening, ever so slowly, to reveal a familiar green pair. They appeared cloudy, unable to focus completely. Even so, the head turned to lean into the hand.

"J… Jo… Jo…"

A murmur escaped the cracked lips. So weak and quiet that it almost didn't reach the other's ears. A sudden laughter broke from the younger man. Once more, eyes grew watery, but not from sadness. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against those lips. Ones that he waited to hear words from for too long. Joseph continued to chuckle with relief, not caring that he sounded like he was chocking from what felt like a lump rested heavy in his throat. He moved to press a kiss to the bandaged forehead and kept it there. His thumb rubbed against the bandaged cheek. Caesar exhaled. He brought one of his hands up to grab onto the forearm. The grip was weak, but the tiny squeeze was enough for Joseph.

They were going to be okay.


End file.
